


海平面

by Whoremaster7



Category: Prison Break
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael和Linc以及LJ越狱之后逃到了海边，然而他们知道这绝不会是他们逃亡的终点，在这一场逃亡中，他们只能享受现在活着的每一刻。偏亲情向</p>
            </blockquote>





	海平面

Michael站在海边，是的，他终于逃到他的暂时目的地。海风将他的外衣吹起，冷冷的风也刺痛了发髻边的伤痕。不过他并不在乎，他深深的呼吸了一口，将海的味道尽数吸进肺里。

直到现在他才感觉到疲惫，从他开始制定救出Linc的计划开始，他的大脑就没有停止过转动。上面的人还在全美国的追寻他们，不过他不在乎了，他的双眼半眯，Linc和LJ在海上戏耍，这一切都是值得的。 Michael的嘴角带着疲惫上扬。

“ Michael ”Linc将刚刚擦干头发的毛巾搭在双肩上。与 Michael并肩坐在沙滩上“我们还是在逃亡”Linc看着海平面逐渐吞噬的太阳“不停的不断的……你本来现在可以过一个很好的生活”

“那现在你已经在地底下了” Michael转过头道“我只有你，我不可能不去救你”

Linc双眉微微皱起，像是回忆什么“你还记得那个‘茶包’说过的一句话吗，人总是会死的”

Michael并没有显得过于惊讶“但绝不是现在”他拍了拍自己哥哥的肩膀。

海平面终将吞噬太阳。

夜幕降临时，繁杂的警  车声不出所料的响起，象征着民主安全的声音，在兄弟两人看来，只是撒旦的歌声，恶魔的叫喧。

“你觉得累吗”Linc左手拦着自己儿子LJ的肩膀，转头看向 Michael

“也许” Michael抬头仰望无尽黑暗。

“不过我相信，太阳终究还是会跳出海平面的” Michael笑着紧握住Linc的右手:“只要我们还活着”

Linc轻轻拍上Michael的背

远方的海岸线，Michael,Lj，他已经不想再往前走了，他是坐过两次电椅的人，他不介意最后享受一次子弹穿过自己的脑袋，如果这能换来Michael 和LJ的正常未来，他会立刻朝自己脑袋来一枪

“Linc you must trust me ” Michael死死的抓着Linc的右手：“I have nothing Linc don't leave me alone”Michael发誓，在越狱之前他都从没有发现自己是如此的需要Linc，救出Linc ,活下去，这是他唯一的信念

“Michael promise me” 

“Linc 我一向都比你聪明，我保证我不会死，你也不会”Michael笑着看向Linc，这是最普通的一句敷衍，可是他必须这么说 

“但你从小都需要我来帮你赶走那些街头小子”Linc笑了起来  
“不，我已经找到了可以逃走的路，如果你来的晚一点，我就逃走了你也不需要受伤”Michael迅速回答着

LJ得加快了速度才能跟上自己的父亲和叔叔“所以，拜托了你们都别离开对方”

“I promise you LJ”Michael偏过头看着自己的侄子  
“LJ，我们是家人，兄弟，绝对不会分开的”Linc抬头正好撞上回过头来的Micheal的双眼，那漂亮的该死的眼睛

海面和天空的距离  
但总用一个地方，海天一线


End file.
